


Lamb in the Lion’s Den

by belivaird_st



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lorna Morello has mop duty over in C-block and exchanges a brief encounter with Carol Denning while Nicky observes them the whole time.





	1. Chapter 1

Lorna Morello sang under her breath while pushing a mop and bucket through the top floor of C Block. She was trying to think happy thoughts like her baby, yellow sunflowers, warm, clean laundry, and a batch of butter flavor cookies. She giggled to herself as she stroke her stomach a couple of times, completely lost in her own world before dragging cleaner fluid out from the mop head onto the blue tile floor. Her bubbly presence had put the other C-block inmates in a sourpuss mood that were cooped up inside their cell bunks. Especially Carol Denning, who glared up through her coke-bottle shaped glasses at Morello, plucking the red tootsie roll pop out from her mouth.

"Hey, Annette Funicello - quiet your pipes, before I really give you something to sing about," Carol growled.

Lorna stopped zig-zagging the mop in front of her and did a double-take at the younger Denning sister. "Are you talking to me?" she pointed a finger below her chin.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Carol sneered. 

"You’re the- I-It's Carol, right?" Lorna stuttered.

" _Ye-ah,_ " Carol stretched out the two syllables.

"I've heard about you. How you killed your little sister..." Lorna let out a shaky breath.

Carol twirled the lollipop between two fingers with a smirk on her face. 

"I just want to say," Lorna went on gabbing. "That I, myself, have these sorta urges with my very own sister, Francine, and don't even get me started with my Vinny sleeping with her-" Carol rolled her eyes behind her glasses while Lorna began to strangle the mop handle. 

Nicky, who had been watching everything, coughed loudly into her mouth for Lorna to cut it out. She had been standing from the other end of the balcony with her own mop and bucket. Lorna froze along with Carol giving her the bitch-face; shoving the lollipop back into her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Lorna spoke softly. "These pregnancy hormones sure give me the crankies at times..."

"Beat it, offspring," Carol snapped. 

"Yep, that sounds like a terrific idea," Lorna nodded her head very quickly. Placing the mop back down, she pushed the cleaning bucket away from Carol's cell with her canvas shoes squeaking. Nicky sighed over Lorna's loony-tunes behavior, but couldn’t help but grin and fall more in love with her just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky snags Lorna by the collar of her shirt and yanks her away from earshot; making the bright yellow mop bucket splatter some cleaner fluid onto the floor.

“You really do know how to put on a frickin’ show, babe, do ya?” the former drug-addict, frizzy-haired inmate spoke under her breath. She released the petite dark-haired pregnant mother before peering around to check and see if there were any guards nearby. None within close eyesight yet.

“W-What are you talking about, Nicky?” Lorna rubbed and smoothed out the wrinkles of her khaki colored uniform. She gazed into Nicky’s eyes the second the woman leaned closer.

“I’m talking about the battle between you and the mop right in front of Tootsie, back there,” Nicky explained, bopping her head towards Carol’s cell.

“Oh, you mean, Carol?” Lorna smiled. “I think she likes me!”

“Of course she does— you’re a very likable person,” Nicky shrugged. She found herself self-conscious over the conversation becoming mushy-mushy. It didn’t seem to bother Lorna, because she continued beaming like a set of Christmas lights. 

“Stay away from her, you got that?” Nicky warned now. “From what I know, she’s bad news...”

Lorna snorted and waved her hand while Nicky glared on. “I mean it, Lorna. The stories I’ve heard about the Denning sisters ain’t so pretty.”

“They can’t be that horrible, now,” Lorna chuckled. “The 80’s were centuries ago!”

“They’re natural born leaders, then,” Nicky praised. “They’ve caused so much horseshit, it’s amazing there’s no book about them!”

“Hey! You two!” one of the guards yelled that now stood right below them underneath the balcony. “Disperse! Right now, inmates!”

“I’ll see you soon, Nicky,” Lorna whispered. She quickly wheeled the bucket away to move on cleaning the floors. Nicky continued washing down all the walls with a rag and spray bottle.


End file.
